diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Komori
Evelyn Komori is the wife of Daiki Komori, the mother of their four children, the daughter-in-law of Suzu Komori and her unnamed husband, and the stepmother of the heroine Yui Komori. Appearance Evelyn is a very beautiful woman with long, smooth, wavy, back hair that reaches to her mid back and beautiful round green eyes. She has a heart shaped face and long black eyelashes as well small eyebrows. She is average height with petite and delicate body with fair skin. Personality Evelyn is very complicated woman with an awkward personality. She is very graceful, elegant, and classic well mannered. However, Evelyn is known to very submissive towards the rules of a being perfect lady. She is very emotionless and rarely shows to express her emotions. Even though her husband had affairs, she doesn't seem to be angry or jealous of any of his mistresses. In her beliefs of parenting, Evelyn tends to keep hand off on her children's lives and let them be raised by the nannies and servants. History Evelyn was born and raised in England since she is English/Japanese. Since she could remembered, Evelyn was trained to be the most perfect girl, in which she was taught to play the piano and violin at a young age and was tutored to learned ballet. When Evelyn was very young, she was arranged to marry a young man from Japan who named Daiki Komori by her future mother-in-law Suzu Komori. Although, she was uncertained about the match but she she went with it. Eventually, Evelyn and Daiki married and four children together. Relationships Daiki Komori Evelyn has a very complicated relationship with her husband. Her marriage was arranged by her mother-in-law Suzu. Despite being the mother of legitimate children, Daiki had many mistresses behind her back. However, Evelyn is aware about her husband's affairs but never say anything about it. Yui Komori Evelyn is very awkward towards her stepdaughter and seems to have a complicated relationship with her. Yui often recalls of having at least one conversation with her stepmother in her childhood. Still, Evelyn doesn't seem to have any ill will or feelings towards Yui. Suzu Komori Evelyn is very submissive towards her mother-in-law and shows to greatly fear her. Suzu was the one that arranged the marriage between Evelyn and Daiki. Since Suzu is her mother-in-law, Evelyn does what every she can to please the older woman. Evelyn doesn't even tries to protest against Suzu when the latter is emotionally abusive towards her eldest son. Ritsuka Evelyn seems to be aware about Ritsuka who is one of her husband's mistresses and the mother of her stepdaughter Yui. It's unknown what Evelyn feels or thinks about Ritsuka. Trivia * Evelyn's name means "Pleasant, nice, or the nourisher". * She is half English and half Japanese. * Evelyn appears to be aware about Ritsuka. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Noblities Category:Minor Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Mothers Category:Yui's Family Category:Komori Family Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Stepmothers Category:Flashback Characters Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Stepparents